jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Nieustraszona wojowniczka
To będzie historia Astrid i moje trzecie opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. ;) Rozdział 1 Czternastoletnia Astrid Hofferson była samotna. Niby otaczały ją tabuny przyjaciół, ale to tylko ze względu na jej umiejętności i wygląd. Podziwiali ją, dlatego się z nią przyjaźnili. Za rok miała rozpocząć smocze szkolenie. Mogłaby udowodnić, że nie jest tchórzem, jak jej wuj, mogłaby udowodnić swoją wartość. Chciała to zrobić. Ilekroć wyszła z domu otaczali ją Sączysmark, który chciał jej się przypodobać za wszelką cenę, bliźniaki... no nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego, ale chyba chcieli się tym pochwalić. Byli to też ci, którzy często poniżali syna wodza: Czkawkę. Było go jej żal. Lubiła go nawet, ale nigdy nie reagowała. Mimo, że chciała coś z tym zrobić. Był taki mały i słaby... Chwila moment, a jej instynkt opiekuńczy wziąłby nad nią górę. Dlatego bała się przebywać w jego towarzystwie, ale nie potrafiła zrobić nic, by mu pomóc. To sprawiłoby, że straciłaby szacunek. Usłyszała krzyki. Smoki znów atakowały. Rozdział 2 Rok później Niby powinna się cieszyć, że Czkawka zaczął sobie radzić na smoczym szkoleniu, jednak doprowadzało ją to do furii. Odwrócił od niej całą uwagę. By wyładować złą energię ciskała toporami, mieczami, nożami, talerzami... wszystkim co miała pod ręką. Głowiła się nad tym jak udowodnić swoją wartość i odciągnąć całą uwagę od Czkawki. Wiązało się to z pragnieniem bycia podziwiana przez innych. Nie chciała, żeby zaczęto się z niej wyśmiewać bo jest gorsza od tego słabeusza. Musiała wygrać smocze szkolenie! Musiała! Od tego zależała jej reputacja. Rozdział 3 Pół roku później Astrid po zawarciu pokoju ze smokami najwięcej czasu spędzała ze swoją smoczycą Wichurą. Sączysmark wciąż ją irytował. Odkąd Czkawka stracił nogę ona starała się mu pomóc, a jednocześnie nie okazać słabości. To on pokazał jej piękno smoków, że wcale nie trzeba z nimi walczyć. Dzięki niemu zmieniła niektóre poglądy. Było jednak jeszcze coś... Uczucie, z którym nie chciała się zdradzić. Mimo, że był mały, słaby, i jeszcze był kaleką, ona czuła do niego coś poza przyjaźnią. Na co dzień tłamsiła w sobie sprzeczne uczucia, a wieczorami wypłakiwała się w poduszkę. Nie miała nikogo. Ani rodziców, jej wuj zginął gdy była bardzo mała, ale miała przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, na którego mogła zawsze liczyć, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Problem w tym, że on się nią nie interesował. Przynajmniej ona tak myślała, bo nie była dosyć odważna, by się go spytać co o niej myśli. Westchnęła cicho. Wsiadła na Wichurę. Leciały już godzinę. Było zimno, jednak im to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu Astrid wypatrzyła małą wysepkę, na której mogłyby się zatrzymać. Gdy tylko poczuła, że wylądowały szybko zsiadła z grzbietu smoczycy. Usiadła nad samą wodą. Przyciągnęła kolana pod brodę i wpatrywała się tępym wzrokiem w horyzont. W środku niej walczyły sprzeczne emocje. Nie wytrzymała. Z oczu popłynęły jej łzy. Wichura podeszła do niej i trąciła ją nosem. Położyła się tuż obok Astrid. Ona podrapała ją w zamyśleniu po szyi. Smoczycy się spodobało. Zasnęły. Dopiero wschodzące słońce obudziło " śpiące królewny ". Wtedy uznały, że czas wracać. Ale, ale... obok była druga wyspa. A teraz jej nie ma. Dziewczynie zmroziło krew w żyłach. Pływające wyspy... Pobiegła na drugi kraniec wyspy. Zobaczyła ciemny kształt pod wyspą. A więc to prawda... te wyspy przemieszczają się przez smoki. W tej samej chwili z wody wyłoniła się płaska głowa na długiej szyi. Wygląda na to, że jej nie zauważyła. Ostrożnie wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała w stronę, z której przyleciały. Nie było tak łatwo odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Po trzech długich godzinach lotu w oddali zamajaczył im znajomy kształt. Astrid odetchnęła z ulgą. Berk. Jej rodzinny dom. Rozdział 4 Poleciały do smoczej akademii. Zastała tam zmartwionych Czkawkę i Śledzika. Gdy usłyszeli łopot skrzydeł czujnie odwrócili głowy. Na jej widok odetchnęli z ulgą. Znalazła się. - Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał Czkawka, a ona opowiedziała im o pływających wyspach. Na wzmiankę o smoku Śledzik się ożywił i pobiegł po księgę. - Ale tu nic o takim smoku, nie ma! - powiedział. - Dlatego musimy to sprawdzić. - powiedział z błyskiem w oku Czkawka. - A gdzie reszta? - zapytała Astrid. - Polecieli cię szukać. No... to znaczy ja kazałem im cię szukać. -dodał nieco zmieszany. Odwrócił się niby w stronę Szczerbatka żeby sprawdzić gdzie jest, ale naprawdę zrobił to, by nie zauważyła rumieńców na jego twarzy. We wnętrzu dziewczyny nastąpił wybuch entuzjazmu, choć nie dała tego po sobie poznać. A więc jednak go obchodzę! pomyślała radośnie. Zaraz potem pomyślała bardziej przytomnie. Nie mogę pozwolić, by uczucia całkowicie mnie zamroczyły, upomniała się w myśli. Ustalono, że poczekają do powrotu reszty. Trochę sobie poczekali. Wrócili po dwóch godzinach. Astrid się znalazła, wszyscy szczęśliwi, bliźniaki się pobiły. Tak minęła cała godzina nim udało im się ogarnąć i ruszyć w drogę. Chcieli zbadać nowy gatunek smoka. Czkawka był tym bardzo podekscytowany. Lecieli parę godzin. W końcu zobaczyli sporą wyspę, na której mogli się zatrzymać, by smoki odpoczęły. Wtedy poczuli jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło w wyspę. Na bokach " wyspy " pojawiły się olbrzymie skrzydła. " Wyspa" wzbiła się w powietrze. Jeźdźcy upadli, gdy ziemia osunęła im się spod nóg. Wszyscy chcieli uciekać, ale udało się to tylko bliźniakom, Smarkowi i Śledzikowi. Skrzydło wichury przygniótł głaz, w efekcie czego zostało złamane. Szczerbatek chciał podbiec do swojego pana, ale zahaczył ogonem o gałąź. Jeden z drutów w ogonie wygiął się i odpadł. Spadł do wody. Nie mógł latać, Wichura też. W Astrid coś zamarło. Już nie wrócimy do domu, pomyślała ze zgrozą. Smok był ogromny. Lecieli teraz na jego grzbiecie, w nieznane. Rozdział 5 Astrid kucnęła na ziemi. Serce biło jej jak szalone. Była wystraszona, to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Wichura miała już opatrzone skrzydło. Czkawka stwierdził, że za dwa tygodnie będzie mogła latać. Nie zostało poważnie złamane, ale sama rana sprawiała jej ogromny ból. A smokom kości zrastają się bardzo szybko. Odczuła ulgę, ale nie wiedzieli kiedy osiądą z powrotem na wodzie. I nie wiedzieli kiedy odlecą. Poszli przyjrzeć się smokowi. Miał długą podłużną szyję i płaską głowę. Skrzydła przypominały skrzydła Wrzeńca, ale były prawie dwunastokrotnie większe. Miał także długi, gruby ogon zakończony płetwą jak u ryb. Całe jego ciało było gładkie, bez żadnych kolców czy wypustek, całe pokryte szarą łuską. Na jego grzbiecie było coś w stylu skorupy żółwia obrośniętej ziemią i roślinami. Był to najdziwniejszy dotąd poznany przez nich smok. Postanowili go nie denerwować. Czkawka usiadł obok Astrid. - Będzie dobrze. - powiedział pocieszająco. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu, jednak ona ją odtrąciła. Sama przeklinała się w myślach za ten czyn. Dlaczego to zrobiłam? pomyślała ze złością, ale była w szoku. Gdy smok ruszał do lotu upadła i uderzyła się w głowę. Z kwaśną miną dotknęła bolącego miejsca. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał zaniepokojony Czkawka. - Ta-k. Wsz-ysztko d-obrze.-wydukała z trudem. Wtedy coś w niej pękło. Przytuliła się do zdziwionego Czkawki. - Ja chcę do domu. - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Nie bój się. Wrócimy. - powiedział pocieszająco. Astrid chlipnęła i pociągnęła nosem. No nie! Nie mogę się załamać., pomyślała ze złością. Odstąpiła od niego. Zarumieniła się. Poczuła się nieco lepiej, gdy zobaczyła, że na jego policzkach też pojawiły się rumieńce. Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy. W końcu Czkawka odezwał się. -Może ja poszukam czegoś do jedzenia? - zapytał. Kiwnęła głową. Chwilę walczyła ze sobą. - Idę z tobą. - oznajmiła. On zgodził się, z niemałą wesołością, której jednak nie okazał. Cieszył się, że nie jest na tej wyspie sam, ale też nie cieszył się, że tu utknął. Rozdział 6 Nazbierali trochę jagód. W tej chwili opychali się nimi ile wlezie, bo byli głodni. Rozpalili ogień i usiedli obok ogniska. Siedzieli w ciszy. Poczuli gwałtowne uderzenie. Smok osiadł na wodzie. Szykował się do snu. Czkawka tymczasem szukał czegoś czym mógł zastąpić drut w ogonie Szczerbatka. Znalazł stary zardzewiały hełm. Postanowił urządzić coś w rodzaju ,,mini kuźni" Wraz z pomocą Szczerbatka przytoczył głaz na miejsce niedaleko obozowiska. Szukał czegoś, czego mógłby użyć jako narzędzi. Na plaży znalazł młot Śledzika. Do zrobienia czegoś w rodzaju szczypiec postanowił wykorzystać smocze łuski. Zawsze miał kilka ze sobą, jako że Szczerbatkowi często zdarzało się je gubić. To otarł się o skałę, i jedna odpadła. Na szczęście szybko odrastały. Do dwóch łusek przymocował dwa kawałki metalu otrzymane z hełmu. Wcześniej rozciął go toporem Astrid (miał nadzieję, że się nie pogniewa) i rozgrzał metal na kamieniu. Odczekał chwilę aż wystygną i zabrał się za naprawianie ogona Szczerbatka. Szło mu to dosyć opornie, gdyż metal był stary i zardzewiał. Musiał idealnie dopasować kształt. Kuł to długo, aż do zmęczenia. Stwierdził, że zajmie się tym jutro. Poszedł do obozowiska. Spojrzał na śpiącą Astrid. Wyglądała słodko. O wiele mniej wojowniczo. Dołożył gałęzi do ognia. Położył się obok Szczerbatka i zasnął. Rozdział 7 Astrid obudziła się nad ranem. Ogień już dawno wygasł. Popatrzyła na Czkawkę. Spał spokojnie. W przeciwieństwie do niej. Całą noc śniły jej się koszmary. Ponownie odtwarzała w myślach śmierć wuja. Nim umarł, poprosił ją by nigdy się nie bała, ale ona się z tego nie wywiązuje. Boi się. Ponownie spojrzała na Czkawkę. Postanowiła go obudzić, bo poczuła potrzebę wyżalenia się komuś. Podeszła do niego i delikatnie nim potrząsnęła. Otworzył oczy i nieco się przestraszył. Szok na widok jej twarzy nad swoją szybko minął. Wstał. - Coś się stało? - zapytał zaspany. Astrid mruknęła coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. - Co mówisz? - spytał Czkawka. - Miałam koszmar. - szepnęła. On przez chwilę nie wiedział co zrobić. Usiadł obok niej i chwycił ją za rękę. Ona nawet nie próbowała jej wyrwać. Opowiedziała mu swój sen. Martwił się o nią. Nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Była załamana. Pocieszał ją, jednak nie odniosło to skutku. Delikatnie wstał i powiedział jej, że idzie kończyć drut do ogona Szczerbatka. Smok popatrzył na swojego pana z ciekawością. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo będzie mógł latać. Mordka spojrzał na Astrid. Opierała się plecami o pień drzewa i głaskała Wichurę. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, a z jej oczu spływały łzy. Podszedł do Wichury i trącił ją nosem. Ona spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się dlaczego to zrobił. On wskazał jej dziewczynę i Czkawkę, później na swój brzuch. Potem warknął coś po smoczemu. Smoczyca zrozumiała jednak o co chodzi. Wstała i chwyciła koszulkę Astrid w zęby. Podniosła ją delikatnie, by dziewczyna wstała. Wskazała jej wodę. Astrid zrozumiała, że smoki są głodne. Westchnęła. Skleciła coś na kształt wędki z kija i sznura znaleźnego w zapasach. Zawiązała na końcu przynętę. Zaczęła łowić ryby. Po pół godzinie spokojnie wystarczyłoby dla Wichury. Ale wiedziała, że jest jeszcze Szczerbatek. Wędkowanie przyniosło jej ulgę. Smoczyca czuła się już o wiele lepiej niż wczoraj. Astrid rozmyślała o wydarzeniach sprzed pół roku. Pocałowała wtedy Czkawkę. Mimo, że udawała, że jest on jej całkowicie obojętny, była to nieprawda. Chciała by zainteresował się czasem jej sprawami tak, jak ona jego. Z oddali dobiegł ją odgłos kucia. Może niedługo Szczerbatek będzie mógł latać. A wtedy na pewno Czkawka znajdzie sposób na wydostanie się stąd. Rozdział 8 Czkawka prawie ukończył drut do ogona. Musiał jeszcze przybić do niego małą kulkę. I gotowe. Potem zabrał się do montowania go w ogonie. Ku jego uldze pasował idealnie. Wstał i poszedł do Astrid. Przypomniało mu się, jak go pocałowała. To wspomnienie powracało zawsze gdy na nią patrzył. Była w lepszym humorze. Siedziała i karmiła Wichurę. Obok niej leżały dwie kupki ryb. Jedna dla Wichury, druga dla Szczerbatka. Wstała i rzuciła Mordce rybę. On złapał ją w powietrzu. Zadowolony podszedł do niej i zaczął się łasić jak kot. Uśmiechnęła się. Teraz już zapomniała o tym wszystkim. Dziś jedli pieczone ryby. Miła odmiana. Sądzili, że będą musieli jeść tylko jagody. Astrid wstała i poszła się położyć w wygodnym dołku, który wykopała dla niej smoczyca. Ułożyła się wygodnie i zasnęła. Czkawka sprawdził skrzydło Wichury. Stwierdził, że wyzdrowieje szybciej niż się spodziewał. Jeszcze cztery dni. Odetchnął z ulgą. Rozdział 9 Nie mogę się tak po prostu poddać, nie mogę, myślała gorączkowo. Od poprzedniej opowieści minęło trochę czasu. Dużo czasu. No, cóż zwisając głową w dół z wielkiego smoka, ludzi nachodzą różne myśli. Po tym jak udało im się dotrzeć na Berk, pomiędzy zachowaniem Astrid w stosunku do Czkawki zaszła spora zmiana. Stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. A teraz on próbował ją ratować. Mieli już siedemnaście lat. Przyjaciele desperacko próbowali ją ratować. Wichura została zraniona i teraz opadała ku powierzchni wody ze straszną prędkością. Astrid wrzeszczała ile sił w płucach. Odpięła się od siodła. Przez chwilę leciała całkiem sama, a potem poczuła lekkie uderzenie. Zastanawiała się czy to już koniec. Poczuła też jak otulają ja czyjeś ramiona. - Jesteś już bezpieczna. Ze mną już zawsze będziesz bezpieczna. Obiecuję. - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Rozdział 10 Hahahahaha! Powracam! Astrid nienawidziła tego dnia. Dnia, którego wszystko się zmieniło. Patrzyła jak jej dom rodzinny płonie, a razem z nim wszystkie jej wspomnienia, pamiątki i rodzina. I smok. Straciła tamtej nocy syna. Teraz czujnie przypatrywała się swojej kilkuletniej córce. Jej pierś unosiła się i opadała ciężko, a przy każdym wdechu, lekko świstała przez nosek. Bała się nawet mrugać, by nie przytrafiło jej się nic złego. Wtedy dach chaty zapadł się, grzebiąc je pod gruzami. (Nie no dobra żartuję xD) Tyle już czasu minęło odkąd Czkawka zaginął gdzieś na morzu. Nigdy nikomu by się nie przyznała, ale potwornie się bała. Spojrzała czule na okaleczoną twarz córeczki. Mała urodziła się z zajęczą wargą. Ledwo udało się ją wykarmić w dzieciństwie, a teraz były jeszcze większe problemy. Była chorowita i słaba. Gothi dawała jej małe szanse przeżycia. Na samo to wspomnienie Astrid załkała. Rozdział 11 Suprise xD Walcząc ze snem uniosła topór i rzuciła w kierunku napastnika. Po jej ciele rozlewało się powoli ciepło. Upadła na śliskie podłoże i zaczęła kreślić drobne zawijasy na błocie. Nie ma już nikogo, kogo mogłabym kochać, myślała w ostatnich chwilach. Widziała Czkawkę z synkiem na kolanie, córeczkę bawiącą się lalką, swoją mamę przy ognisku, wuja i Wichurę. Jak przez mgłę słyszała kołysankę. Oczy zasnuła jej ciemność i wszystko znikło. Wszystko ucichło... Nie czuła już nic, tylko błogi spokój. Można to uznać za koniec? Można xD chyba, że będziecie chcieli more wpisów, to nie widzę przeszkód xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone